


Everyone has a past

by Marmidotte



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Lewis (TV)
Genre: (or the plot is only an excuse), A bit AU, BAMF!Lewis, Competence Kink, Everyone Has a Past, James Bond is an arse, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Spies, TW: Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: Usually, Hathaway is more aware and astute than that. But just in this case, Lewis blind-sided him totally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw "that" episode of Midsomer Murders were Barnaby's past in MI5 is revealed, and then, I saw Lewis in dinner jacket. The two collided in my brain. And since you can never have too much of BAMF!Lewis or HotDamn!Lewis...
> 
> Also, as usual, taking liberties with canon when I cannot incorporate it in my story.

They have shared a pint at Lewis', and then a meal, because Lewis did not want to send Hathaway home in the dreadful weather of that evening. He has yet to show his bagman around this new place. Ground floor, bigger than what he had before, a bit of garden and a good kitchen and living room. Hathaway is still seated on the sofa, commenting Lewis' attempt at cooking, which, all things considered was not bad at all, and drinking a glass of more than decent whisky. Lewis had prepared some kind of casserole, a simple but all right meal. He is busy cleaning and putting aside everything and responding to Hathaway's humour when they both hear it. A noise from the back of the house where Lewis had carefully shut all windows, shutters and door because of the potential snow tempest.

Hathaway goes to stand up, but Lewis stills him with a hand gesture. He goes to a small safe that Hathaway has not really noticed before, opens it, takes a SIG Sauer P226 out of it, a silencer, and a magazine. He checks the weapon, adds the silencer, and loads it, all in a very short time. Hathaway's eyes go round. Since when does his governor have a sidearm? Also, he would love to time him, because apparently Lewis is quicker than him, and does that send blood pooling down... Despite the obvious mystery in front of him and the feelings it creates in him, he goes on with his comments, adds questions, and prattles on.

Lewis answers a few things, and then moves quietly to the other side of the house. Hathaway's breathing does hitch a bit, but he soldiers on, changes topic to the most recent stupid ideas of HR. He moves a bit, placing himself so that he can stand quickly if needed, and tries to keep an ear on Lewis, but the man is damn near silent.

His hand goes to his own weapon, the holster at the small of his back. Good thing Lewis never hugged him or held him close, because he would have been discovered. When a man who is not Lewis and whose face is mostly hidden by a dark scarf enters the room, he is ready and having him at gunpoint at once. "Hello there. And who might you be?"

The man is not forthcoming, and Hathaway makes him kneel before locking his wrists in his cuffs. He relieves the man from his gun and blade, which he sets on the kitchen counter. He is going to puts his tie as a gag, the man may have an accomplice, but then Lewis reappears with another man also at gunpoint. 

His governor is brief. "Only the two of them." He adds the man's weapons on the kitchen counter. He seems to notice Hathaway's weapon, raises an eyebrow at him, but does not push the issue further. He forces the man down, and cuffs him. "Sooo, now, y'a wan't to tell me why you're here?"

His voice is full of false cheeriness, hand perfectly steady pointing the gun at the second man, face dark and hard, and Hathaway finds breathing difficult. He feels flushed, alive. If only Lewis would look at him with such intensity. But he has almost lost hope, after almost a year of wanting Lewis. Though this side of his governor is new and oh so interesting.

The man does not answer, and Hathaway is wondering about what to do, when Lewis lowers his gun, and shoots the man precisely in the left knee before coming back to his earlier position. The man howls in pain, and tries to move, but Lewis' gun in front of him quickly dissuades him.

Hathaway knows he should be aghast and frightened, because while Lewis is not a bent copper, he is clearly used to the weapon and to the interrogation/torture. But he can only concentrate on one thing at the moment: Lewis is hot as hell. His own hand, still holding the gun at guy #2, is not that steady.

Lewis goes on. "So? Because you have another knee, just in case..." He sounds disinterested and distant.

Hathaway's thoughts are suddenly summed up by 'oh, hell.' If Lewis decides to kill the two men, his bagman is only going to ask about cleaning the place, and not about the ethical and lawful problems it involves. He would follow Lewis, figuratively and literally, anywhere.

The man suddenly speaks. "Harris! Harris sent us. Fuck!" he has a strong Caribbean accent that surprises Hathaway.

Lewis has his phone in hand, and is talking with an unknown interlocutor, agreeing with part of what is said and berating him (or her?) for the rest, like letting the henchmen reach his place. He also mentions having had help but omits Hathaway's name.

He hangs up, and looks at Hathaway. "Ten minutes."

Hathaway thinks ten minutes are not enough to drink in every detail of Lewis' appearance and behaviour. His breathing still has not recovered.

Someone knocks a weird rhythm at the door, and Lewis goes to open, still checking that Hathaway is all right. The open door admits one person that Hathaway does not like much. "Lewis" is said as a greeting in a cheery voice. Lewis' voices on the other hand is suddenly very cold, and his face blank. "James."

The blond man who comes in under Lewis' guarded gaze looks at Hathaway and says only "James." in a much less friendlier voice, with a nod that could pass for a greeting in better circumstances. Hathaway does not even respond. Four suited and armed men follow inside and retrieve the two henchmen.

Hathaway's hand twitches on his weapon, and he is tempted to aim at James, but it would lead to far too many questions and problems. He sets the safety on and holsters his weapon. Having James here annoys him, but he decides to ignore him and sits back on the sofa.

Lewis has retreated near his kitchen counter, where he leaves his weapon. He tilts his head and fixes James with a hard stare. "And why are you still here, then?"

James has a smile and tries to approach Lewis. "We-ell, I was in the area when I learned of you little problem. So obviously..." he has his hands open in front of him and steps closer to Lewis.

Hathaway is seething. Who does he think he is? Being a MI6 operative does not give him any right regarding Lewis. Not that himself has any more, but it is the principle of the thing.

But Lewis can defend himself easily. "I think not." His voice is steely, his face angry, and he suddenly looks larger and menacing, and James steps back, eyes widening and smile disappearing. "I thought I had made meself quite clear. Leave. Now."

James apparently knows better than to insist, and leaves, closing the door behind himself.

Hathaway lets out a breath, because commanding Lewis might be even hotter than action Lewis. It attracts Lewis' gaze, the anger on his face replaced by worry. "Are you all right, lad?"

"I... yes. James and I never got along in the best of time." Hathaway's answer is delivered in a flat voice.

Lewis has a bit of a knowing smile. "Let me guess. He made a pass at you and did not take no as an answer?"

Hathaway snorts. "Let's say that if it had been once it would have been all right but he kept nagging. I slept with him once and was disappointed, so leave it at that. And you?"

Lewis looks at the door. "Me? Oh, the man still can't accept that I refused him. Not me type at all."

Hathaway hunches his head. Obviously, Lewis is straight and men do not interest him. Why did he even think he had a chance? He stands and goes to get his cloak. "I see. Well, I'll leave you to your tranquillity and I'll see you on Monday." He tries to hide his disappointment.

He has not even reached the cloakroom when he feels a presence close by. Lewis is suddenly just behind him. Christ the man is fast when he wants. He feels Lewis' hand on his back and shudders.

Lewis is talking in a low and dark voice directly into his ear and Hathaway is trembling with the effort to stay still. "You wan' me to believe that's all? An' you didn't even explain why you kept your weapon. So you've got two options. a, you step back inside the room, an' I'll make sure you enjoy several orgasms in exchange for your story and mine. Or b, you go out an' we won't talk about it, ever. And you won't know about me either."

Hathaway's voice is needy and close to a moan. "Christ, sir! You can't..." he swallows, "you can't say things like that!" Did he make a mistake in his reasoning? Does Lewis really want him?

The smile on Lewis' face is not a gentle one, but Hathaway is entranced. "Let's see how good you are with orders outside work. Go stand next to the sofa. Hands at your back, legs apart. NOW!"

Hathaway cannot obey quickly enough. He scrambles to do Lewis' bid. He must be dreaming. No way Lewis would want him so. "Sir."

"And I'll thank you not to try and decide fer me who I want and do not want. Now..." Lewis sits comfortably on the sofa, his gaze not leaving Hathaway once. "Get on with your story. What happened at MI6, why is Bond so set on you, and why did you get to keep your weapon if you quit?"

Hathaway has to breath deeply to be able to talk. No matter how many times he imagined this, it was nowhere as good as the real thing. He is hard and it is almost painful. His clothing is not hiding the bulge and Lewis seems to appreciate his obvious state of arousal, which makes things even more heated. Anyhow, Lewis ordering him like that after displaying such proficiency is exactly what he wanted, what he dreamed of.

Lewis looks in his eyes and says only "Talk!" but his gaze promises so much more that Hathaway almost keeps silent just to get punished. 

In the end, he decides to tell the truth, in the hope that Lewis will tell him more too. "I was recruited. I had the ideal profile. Several foreign languages, hand to hand basics, firearms knowledge, eidetic memory. I was paired with James for a few mission but... I don't know. We would always argue, quarrel, and no matter what our superiors would punish us with, it did not stop."

He sighs. "It could have progressively subsided, if I had not beaten him on the range. And the fact that I turned him down after the first time for sex means things were tense each time we were at the same place, and they could not pair us anymore. Anyhow I did realise after a few months that the service was not my way, and went for the force. I was allowed my weapon because I passed the tests and had been vetted. The rest..."

Lewis nods. "Very good." He stands and circles Hathaway whose eyes are closed. Hathaway feels like he is prey, like Lewis is a panther on the prowl, trying to decide how to eat him. He shivers in delight. Lewis pinches his left nipple through the shirt, and Hathaway gasps.

Lewis' hand goes to the right nipple, but caresses his skin on the way, and Hathaway cannot help begging in a breathless needy voice. "Please, sir, please!"

Lewis' smile reappears, but Hathaway is not sure it is good news for him. "Hm, I don't know, lad. I think you should be punished for forcing me to order you again. Shou'd I be lenient an' give you one for free?"

Hathaway moans. "Please... please" is whispered, but Hathaway does not seem aware he is the one who said that.

Lewis merely caresses Hathaway's length through the fabric and Hathaway comes, hard, shouting, almost going down as his knees buckle, when a strong arm catches him and holds him upright. He is exhilarated, yet does not dare to show it, and tries his best to regain control over his body. As soon as he manages to stand by himself, he feels Lewis stepping back.

Sitting again on the sofa, Lewis narrows his eyes. ""So, lad. You've got questions. I'll answer two for free. The rest... you'll have to earn. Waddy'a want to know?"

Hathaway is going to ask a question, but a glint in Lewis' eyes makes him stop and think. He changes his question.

Hathaway stands to attention. "Sir." He falters a bit, but tries to order his thoughts as if it were a case. "When did you start working for MI6? It was during your secondment, but..."

Lewis' smile is appreciative. Apparently, he likes it when Hathaway is clever and does not ask _ _if_ _ he worked for MI6, and he likes it that the lad already managed to find the main information. "Aye, it was during my stay on the British Virgin Islands, around four months in my life there. That's one."

Hathaway struggles to keep calm and not burst out a question without thinking. "When did you stop, then?"

Lewis snorts. "Technically, it lasted until I came back. Practically... I'm still doing things fo' them, sometimes. And as you saw, some people from there kept a grudge against me."

Hathaway shakes his head in wonder. His mind is imagining Lewis doing stunts like he did back then. He has seen him in an evening suit... his eyes widen. He is willing to bet the farm the suit was not rented, not how it fitted Lewis in all the right places. And it had exactly the right alteration for a concealed weapon. He almost licks his lips, but thinks better of it. He turns his attention back to Lewis.

"So, any further questions, lad?" the knowing smile on Lewis' face has Hathaway hard again in seconds.

Hathaway has discovered so many new layers to his governor that he fears for his own sanity. He chooses the careful way. "I... you said you would give a price to further questions."

Lewis chuckles darkly. "Clever and careful. Very good. Let's see. First, you're giving me a safeword, if you use it, when you use it, we stop at once. Do you understand?"

As Hathaway does not answer verbally, Lewis repeats his question in a harsher tone. "Do you understand??"

Hathaway has to heave in a breath before he can answer. "Sir. I... yes, sir. Ah. Aquinas, sir."

"Good, good. Second, I'll choose a different price each time, you can ask your question after you've paid it. I will answer truthfully, at me best capacity. Let's see, what will it be first. Oh, I know. Stand, don't move. I'll be back in a minute." He disappears in another room, rummaging noises can be heard, and comes back with a dark blue box no bigger than his safe. He sets it on the table, picks an item inside, and comes back to Hathaway.

"Can't have you coming too soon again, so you can choose. There's gonna be a five minutes limit. Either a cock-ring or you manage by yourself. The ring won't wound you, but it will hurt a bit." he shows his hand to Hathaway who notices the ring has small rounded screws in it, "but I warn you, you don't want to see the result if you come before the time limit." Lewis' voice is breathy, rough, and Hathaway twitches.

Hathaway can barely think. "I... I ... oh, Lord, the ring, please!"

In a precise and deliberate movement, Lewis has him out of his trousers and underwear, and the ring snugly fitting at the base of his cock. Hathaway gulps air in big breaths, trying to find his footing again.

Lewis circles him, an appreciative gaze on his body, and caresses light as a feather on his hips, his back, his arms. He pinches his nipples. He strikes his bum with the flat of his hand. And begins again. It is a good thing that Hathaway requested the ring, because there is no way he could have resisted all that from his own volition. As is, he is already struggling to stay upright. His brow is sweaty, he is flushed from head to toe, and shivering uncontrollably, and has completely lost any sense of time.

The small "ping" coming out of Lewis' phone – and he did not even notice Lewis setting it – almost breaks him. Lewis removes the ring and orders "Come. Now." without even raising his voice, and Hathaway is coming hard enough to blank out. When he regains consciousness, he is on the sofa under a light blanket. He panics a bit, but a look at the wall clock tells him he has only been out for a short while. He can feel Lewis' gaze on him. He just hopes it is not a dream and he will not wake up anytime soon.

Lewis moves a bit at the other end of the sofa, and asks about question number three.

Hathaway had this one ready before so he asks "Tell me about your training."

Lewis seems surprised and gives him an appreciative glance. "Ah. The nick's influence there span over a rather large territory, but with a good part being water, unoccupied lands, and so on, it did not require my presence all the time, so I was kind of... free to go and train. As you may have guessed it, it was Bond who was tasked with it. Thing is, I refused to answer his offers while we were working, which seemed only to make him mad."

"Still, he taught me to use weapons. Languages I already had a few, so... no need. Hand to hand, I was up to date, so to say. And part of the policing job was close to what they needed me to do there. Two month after I accepted to work for them, I receive me first file to work on, and then, me superiors were suddenly completely happy with me wandering around instead of being there for them."

Hathaway licks his lips. He so wants to see what the man can do. 'up to date'. His mind is already building scenarios where Lewis can show off.

Lewis looks at him, gaze calculating. "Hm. Lessee how silent you can be." He removes the blanket, has Hathaway standing again. "Hands at your back. I'm gonna... test you. You don't speak, except to safeword, and you don't make a sound. Again, five minutes. Ready?"

Hathaway nods, and Lewis is on him, setting first the ring, then pinching his bottom, caressing his whole body, touching him everywhere. He even gets nipple clamps out of his box, setting them on Hathaway with deliberate force. He plays with the chain joining them, and Hathaway almost lets out a moan. He his tense, arched slightly backwards, and when the pain-pleasure combination threatens to have him make a noise, he bites his lip so hard there is blood.

The time-limit alarm sounds, and Lewis manages to remove the ring and the clamps at the same time, sending Hathaway crashing to his knees. Hathaway is coming again, and only the strong arm holding him stops him from falling completely to the ground. When he comes to, he is once again under the blanket, comfortable on the sofa. He is slightly disappointed, that makes it twice Lewis managed to move him without him being conscious to enjoy it.

He finally looks at Lewis who took his usual perch at the other end of the sofa.

"Back wi' us, lad?" Lewis' eyes widen when he sees the blood, then darken and narrow. "I see. I'm going to have to clean that, lad." his voice is dark, throaty, and Hathaway shivers in anticipation. Lewis approaches him, sitting just close enough to have access to his mouth without otherwise touching him. That makes Hathaway want more, but he does not move, afraid to do something to end the bargain.

The next instant, Lewis' mouth is attached to his, and he is sucking and licking all the blood away. Hathaway considers himself very lucky to be on the sofa, because his legs would not support him. The pleasure is so intense, a sob escapes him. He feels like he has been plugged on the electrical grid. The more he makes sounds, the darker Lewis' eyes go.

After what seems to be hours, Lewis releases his lips with a wet sound and backs off a bit. The clock contradicts him by indicating only mere minutes have passed, but Hathaway is not really capable of intelligent thoughts at the moment. "Better, aye?" Lewis looks satisfied, but the dark assessing gaze he sweeps Hathaway with says that he is not done with his sergeant.

Hathaway nods, unable to speak. He knows he can ask a question, but words seem to be so far away and so difficult to form. He reaches for his glass only to have Lewis sitting next to him and helping him drink. When he can talk again, he asks directly. "You… urgh… you had a mission there that prompted someone sending people after you. What was it? Ah, if you can talk about it?"

Lewis snorts and stands up by pushing on his thighs with his hands. He walks slowly in front of the kitchen counter, playing with one of the knives as one would with a toy. "Nah, prescription and it even made it to the newspapers, so no problem. Also, I know you have DV clearance, so…"

Hathaway, who was going to add something, closes his mouth with an audible clic. Bloody hell. Of course, his governor would know about that. Odds are he is much higher in the food chain than Hathaway could even dream to be.

"Someone tried to have a go at the governor. While it is not police mater but higher up, and normally not MI6 either, someone discovered that it was a weapons dealer who had been frustrated by the results on lowering gangs and arms problems in the territory. He thought that by temporarily removing the local government representation, he could destabilise things enough to keep on with his business. I simply found who in the official staff was on the wrong side of the fence, and helped shut down his operation before he could do anything. He still sometimes tries to send me some heavies. It was not the mission they had in mind when they trained me, but… ah, you can take the man out of the nick, but not the DI out of the man" he finishes with a knowing smile.

Hathaway shakes his head, because this is so Lewis that he could have named him, had he heard the story from someone else. He still has so much he wants to ask. He almost shyly says "About… about the next…"

Lewis puts the knife back on the counter and licks his lips as if he had been presented with a delicious meal. Hathaway shudders under the heavy heated gaze that is back on him. Well, if he dies, he will die happy.

"Lessee. You wanted punishment. I'm gonna give you punishment." Hathaway starts. Bloody hell! Lewis just whispered that in his ear, less than two inches away, when did he move? And that voice. Dark, like rich chocolate but with a point of pepper. Hathaway is trying very hard to form words but it seems even more difficult than before. He feels like his blood is suddenly too thick for his veins. Apparently, hot/bamf/competent Lewis means dumb/feeble Hathaway. He finally manages to get a grip on himself.

Lewis helps him stand up, then guides him to another room, must be his bedroom, a good sized one. Hathaway immediately looks everywhere. A bed, several wardrobes, a chair, a stool, a low chest of drawers with a few pictures on it. He is surprised to see one of himself. The shutters are closed, heavy curtains hide the French window. The temperature here is higher than in the living room, pleasantly so. It is only then that he notices a ring above the bed, with a rope passing through, and cannot hold back a moan. Lewis only chuckles at that.

"You can still say no, mind, or safeword. At any time during this evening. I won' think less of you, I will simply choose another price." No matter how much more his governor is than he first thought, he still has that deeply rooted core of goodness, of truth and honesty. That, more than everything else, gets to Hathaway. He shakes his head and manages a "Ah, no, I mean yes, I am all right with the price."

"Good. Get rid of your clothing, an' gi' me your hands." Hathaway obeys at once. His wrists are carefully locked in soft leather handcuffs bound by a ring. Lewis threads the rope through it and knots it, and Hathaway feels his arms being lifted up. Lewis ties the other end of the rope to a handy chainplate on the wall, and makes sure Hathaway is somehow comfortable. He then retrieves a riding crop from one of the drawers.

Hathaway's breathing is coming in gasps. Lewis frowns, worrying that his bagman is frightened by the idea, or that this is too much for him, only to find out that Hathaway is flushed, hard and leaking, and trying to stop his moans by biting his lip again.

Lewis snaps his fingers, and goes back to the living room to retrieve the cock-ring, which he fastens on Hathaway's erect cock. He rolls is sleeves up, revealing nicely toned arms, and makes some movements to limber up. Hathaway's eyes are riveted by that simple action. Lewis takes the crop in his hand, moves it with a swishing sound, and looks at Hathaway directly. "This time, you can make as much noise as you want. No one will hear you. An' I think…" he narrows his eyes, which does nothing to help Hathaway feeling less aroused. "hm, ten. Plus four for your cheek. You just count them. Aloud."

Hathaway's answer is only "Sir!". Lewis goes behind him, and the first strike catches him by surprise. His left buttock feels like it is on fire. "O… One." Oh, hell, Lewis is strong, and he knows exactly how to do it. When did he learn? Also, it is clearly not his first time with a man. He is moaning again. The swisch-crack-heat-pain of the second strike makes him jump, but being bound so, he cannot move much. "Two." His voice is rough and needy, he can barely focus.

Lewis continues, concentrating only on his buttocks and shoulders, but Hathaway feels like he is entirely burning up, all in a good way. How he manages to stutter the next numbers is a bit of a mystery. So good, he is drowning in sensations. He thinks he may be moaning and groaning, but cannot care less. As he receives the fourteenth strike, he sees Lewis discarding the crop on the bed, and reaching around him to remove the ring, holding him with the other arm. If he thought that his orgasms were wonderful things before, this one is even stronger. He briefly wonders if that was what monks meant by beatitude, and passes out.

When he finally come to, he is comfortably installed in the bed, under the covers, still naked. Lewis has shed his clothing too, and is holding him tightly. "All right, Lad?"

"I… yes." Hathaway finds himself surprisingly content, comfy and above all, safe. He turns is head towards his governor to find him with an amused smile on his face. "Oh, but you didn't…"

Lewis breaks in a big laugh. "Lad, ya really think that I could resist after seeing you like that? I mebbe good, but 'am not that good!"

Hathaway has a quiet "oh." of realisation, but notices that Lewis is growing hard again. He lifts a hand to touch but lets it fall back to the bed, not knowing if he is allowed to.

"So, your question?" Lewis' voice gets him out of his interrogations and doubts.

"It's about… err… you, your, how you…" Hathaway is suddenly floundering, unsure of how to phrase things. "BDSM! How!" he is bright red, and not of sexual arousal, and almost tries to escape. But Lewis does not let go of him, and merely chuckles.

"Ah. I wondered… well, as you know, I was not always DI at Thames Valley. I worked Vice in Newcastle for me first years as DS. Apparently, I was a quick study when it came to all that, so they had me undercover for various cases, including one in a select club where I had to learn things about scenes, safewords, bonds, crops, an' so on. They discovered that I was rather good wi' whips. Hm… ya know… I could whip you, if you wanted."

The offer is made in his ear with a warm breath, and Hathaway has a full body shiver. "Lord. You're trying to kill me, aren't you, Sir?"

That gets him a full laugh. "Aye, lad, kill you with orgasms. Pun aside… you know it's not a one off offer, right? It can last as long as you want. And don't you worry about work. Leave Innocent to me." the way Lewis says that, Hathaway shudders. He so likes that commanding side of him. 

Hathaway has to look in these wonderful blue eyes to reassure himself, and it steals what was left of his breath away. "I… please. I want… everything. Forever." The last words he says almost silently. But Lewis has caught him, and he cannot escape.

"Oh, lad. Yes. Forever, if you don't tire from an old codger like me. And we can explore whatever you want. Mebbe I should tie you?" that seems to interest Hathaway in all the right ways. Lewis' smile grows shrewd. "Hm…. Anyhow, we have time. Rest, now. We'll talk again later."

Hathaway, exhausted and utterly happy, is asleep in seconds. Lewis watches him for a while, a strong and protecting presence, before succumbing to sleep too.


End file.
